


Sister, Sister

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister, Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: So. Don't. Own.

X X X

Fiona’s high heeled shoes made a terrible clatter. Even though they made her legs look like, well, he wouldn’t think too much more on that. Fi was like a, a sister or something. Not that he was ever going to tell her that. Hell, bad enough he’d told Mikey he couldn’t imagine Miami without her.

“Sam?”

There was that little twist to her voice, the one she added whenever she was trying to get his goat.

“Yeah, Fi?” Sam took another pull on his beer, not about to look back at her. Ignoring her wouldn’t make her go away but it gave him a little thrill to think about it.

“You need to start carrying your weight. No more freeloading.” She stood in front of him, arms crossed, all her weight resting on one foot.

Sam rolled his eyes up to meet hers. “Freeloading, Fi? Is that what you call all that work I did yesterday?”

Fiona tossed her head. “That was yesterday. You haven’t done anything for me today.”

“Who died and made you my boss?” Sam sucked some beer back.

Leaning over, Fiona rested her hands on her thighs, making sure to meet his eyes. “Michael. Especially since you’re living at Madeline’s.”

Well. All right. That did change things some. “So why do I have to do what you say? What about if I do what Maddy says?”

“Because she might go easy on you.” Fiona smirked, spinning away. “Get up, get your shoes on, let’s go. There’s work to be done.”

Grumbling under his breath, Sam finished off his beer. “Slave driver.”

“I heard that!”

“Ears like a bat.”

“That, too, Sam.”

Yeah, she was like a sister, all right. The bossy kind.

X X X


End file.
